The present disclosure relates to computer backup storage, and more specifically, to log-structured tape backup and restore in a disk storage environment.
Tape storage is sometimes used to backup data from disk storage. Tape storage provides backup storage at a low energy cost and allows data to survive for a long period of time in an encrypted format. Users backing up disk storage to tape storage typically build a custom-offload solution that involves creating a point in time copy of the volumes to be backed up, then, using a tape manager and/or host application, copying the data from the point in time copy to the tape. This is normally done at night, and care must be taken to ensure off-load is done within a certain period of time.